This invention relates to closed top fluid containing vessels to which pumps are attached for emptying the vessel, the vessel having a support member at the bottom for supporting the pump.
In the handling of fluids such as hydraulic oil, diesel fuel, anti freeze and the like, closed top barrels are used extensively. These barrels, such as the conventional 55 gallon drums, have a small aperture at the top of the barrel for receiving the suction tube of conventional pumps. Generally, these pumps are manually operable and are of the cranking handle type requiring a to and fro motion by the operator or of the revolving handle type having an operator rotatable handle. The aperture in the top of the barrel is formed with a threaded collar for cooperating with threads associated with the pump. Both type pumps have a suction tube extending from the suction inlet of the pump. In the cranking handle type pump a threaded sleeve is fixed to the upper end of the suction tube or the pump proper and the sleeve is threaded into the collar of the barrel. In the rotating handle type pump a slidable sleeve or nut on the suction tube is threaded into the collar and a set screw secures the sleeve to the tube. The lower end of the suction tubes are not supported in any manner. Thus, the back and forth action of the cranking handle pump place forces on the collar which after some time results in the collar breaking out from the top of the barrel. In the case of the revolving handle pump the set screw works loose after some use causing the suction tube to rotate, thereby resulting in mashing of the knuckles of the operator against the top or edge of the barrel.